


Aunt

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny Guardians, Gen, Hunter Vanguard, MY WEAKNESS, destiny titan, sleepy guardian piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardians find a reason to share some old memories with each other.<br/>In which Eyahn is literally the cutest little thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on Tumblr here](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/112976577113/aunt)  
>  Prompt from sedimentarydearwatson

“Do you remember much?” Eyahn’s whisper is so quiet it doesn’t even startle Auburn from her tired daze.

“I thought you were asleep.” She breathed back, not even batting an eye.

“Can’t.”

“Thinking?”

“Yeah.”

The taller woman sighed and ran her hand over the little one’s head, brushing curls behind her ear. The leaves around them rustled as she moved, mixing with the din caused by the wind outside. It was sometime between sundown and midnight and a squall had blown up from the south, keeping the night alive. 

They’re in the rafters of a warehouse in the Cosmodrome, curled in a nest of branches. Eyahn had placed them there long ago for spending nights in the field. She enjoyed the comfort of an embrace. Having another person was much better.

She buried her head further in the crook of Auburn’s neck, blowing a short breath as the ruff of fur around the collar tickled her nose. “But do you remember?”

“Do I remember what?”

“Being alive.”

Auburn smothered a laugh. Eyahn could feel it vibrate through her.

“Sweetie, I’m pretty sure we’re alive now.”

“I meant real alive.” 

Auburn did pause to consider, but not long. “I think all living is real living. Maybe just now our death isn’t quite real death. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” It did a little.

“What do you remember?” Auburn asked after a moment of quiet. Eyahn had to think.

“Nights.” She said. “I remember nights. I walked at night. I liked it better among the stars.”

Auburn hummed, amused. “That’s not surprising. And perhaps it’s why you can’t seem to sleep now.”

“I can.” The little Awoken countered. “If I must.”

“You should. We’ve got a few days left on the assignment. You need your rest.” Auburn brought her free hand up and trailed a finger in spirals over the little girl’s forehead. The light touch tickled slightly, hypnotically calming. Sleep seemed like a good idea. She could feel herself falling…

Eyahn moved her head, disrupting whatever dark magic that was to shoot a betrayed glare at Auburn. “How were you doing that?”

“So it was working?”

“No. Yes.”

Auburn smiled softly. “My aunt used to do it to help me fall asleep when I was upset or all high-strung. She was the one who followed me upstairs when I ran crying from my mother. She told me everything would be okay in the morning if I’d just fall asleep now. And then she’d help me along.”

Eyahn settled her head back down. “What’s an aunt?”

“If your mother or your father had a sister, they are your aunt. If they had a brother they’re your uncle.” Auburn swallowed. “Did you have family?”

“Probably.” Eyahn admitted. “Once.”

Auburn pulled her into a tighter hug, rubbing the middle of her back, just below the line of her armor. “You’ve been alone for a very long time, haven’t you?”

She nodded against the titan’s neck, her cheek rubbing on the thin plasteel and her head bumping Auburn’s chin. She could feel her own lip quivering and tears coming. Why? She had smothered the loneliness long ago, when she made her first friend in the little Star. The one that brought her back to life, gifted her with Light. She knew he was inside of her right now, a warm beacon of companionship.

But it felt different to have warmth on the outside too. It felt good.

“It’s funny.” Auburn said “She wasn’t even really my aunt. She was just really good friends with my dad and hung out at our house a lot. Enough that she was almost like family. That’s a thing people did sometimes too. They sort of adopted people into their family that they were really close with. Called them aunt or uncle anyway, even if they weren’t blood-related.”

Eyahn let that sink in, contemplated what it meant. “Can you be my aunt?”

Auburn kissed the top of her head. “If that’s what you want, of course.”

“Help me sleep now?” She rubbed a couple fingers over her forehead.

“If that is what you want.” Her aunt began to hum, probably a lullaby centuries older than both of them. She traced her finger in spirals and lines around Eyahn’s forehead and down her nose and under her eyes.

She dreamed of warmth and wind and stars.


End file.
